The Feast of St Thomas
by MusicAngel98
Summary: After seeing Marius fall for Cosette, Eponine finds comfort in the Apollo of West End High, Enjolras. But when she's pushed into a Austrian/Swiss Christmas tradition will she find there's more to what she's feeling for the blonde rebel? Modern AU/Christmas two-shot! I do not own Les Miserables or any of it's characters. (But who wouldn't love to own the Les Amis?) Mild Swearing
1. Part I

**Happy December you guys! I know this should be a new chapter of Red & Black, but I'm working on that. Should be up in the next week or so along with a new story idea I have (if my director doesn't call more last minute rehearsals) I know I usually do Newsies fanfics but I decided to try my hand at one of my favorite musicals, Les Miserables! If you know me at all, I am OBSESSED with Les Miserables (though I think that's pretty obvious from the fact that I'm writing the Newsies into it) And one of my huge things about it is that I ADORE Enjonine! They are literally perfect for each other and I'm really upset that they are rarely together in the movie or musical. But I can see they would work out so well!**

 **Also, as I've said before, I promised myself I would post at least one Christmas story a year. Now, this year it is going to be a two-shot and I am hating myself for procrastinating on this for so long! Blame school. I still have 2 finals to take and I don't get out until the 23. But please enjoy this cute little modern AU/Christmas two-shot! And please be gentle as this is my first Les Miserables fanfic!**

* * *

 _December 18; One week before Christmas_

She could feel his piercing blue gaze on her as she sat in the corner of the café, trying to forget the images of Cosette and Marius declaring their love for each other. It's not like she could ignore his stare. Those azure eyes were impossible to ignore. The Apollo of West End High himself was impossible to ignore. Gabriel Enjolras. Just the mention of his name made almost every girl in the school weak in the knees with his face and body matching that of a Greek god (hence his nickname) and golden halo of curls that would make any guy jealous. Not that he gave any girl a second glance. They could throw themselves at his feet and he would just casually step over them with the kind, dismissive nature he was known for. The only one he ever truly paid attention to was the girl who was at the moment receiving his attention. Eponine Thenardier. Even if she was the only girl in the entire school to get his sought-after attention, she never noticed him noticing her. Her focus was on the always oblivious Marius Pontmercy.

Eponine felt the familiar stab in her heart as she thought of Marius. Just when the thought of him with Cosette crossed her mind, a voice she had only known through impassioned speeches spoke up, "He's not worth it."

She looked up to see none other than Gabriel Enjolras himself standing before her. "Excuse me?"

"He's not worth it." He repeated, his sapphire eyes meeting her chocolate ones. "Pontmercy is far from being worth sitting in a corner sulking all night."

"I'm not sulking." She said defensively. He raised an eyebrow and she caved, "Okay. I might be sulking a little."

He smirked victoriously and slipped into the seat next to her. "What got you so hooked on him anyway? What did you ever see in him?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, absentmindedly playing with the sleeve of her sweater. "I've lived my life being treated like crap and then he comes along and for the first time treats me decently. We started talking and I guess it just… happened."

He was silent for a moment. "Can I be blunt with you?" He asked.

"You haven't been?" She shot back with a small smile.

He gave her a small smile in return. "Fair enough." She snorted a laugh. "But really? Can I?" Eponine nodded. "I don't think you love him at all."

She blinked and took a moment to process what had just been said. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I don't think…"

She cut him off, "I heard what you said!" She turned to face him fully, eyes blazing. "Why the hell would you say that?"

"Because I don't think you do." He said simply, as if it were obvious. "In cliché terms, you don't love him. You love the idea." She raised her eyebrows at him, silently demanding he continue. "I know your life hasn't been the easiest. Not even close. And I think that's part of the reason you think you love him. I think you've had this idea built up in your mind of what the man you love should be like. The minute Pontmercy showed up, you saw a sliver of that in him. So your mind convinced yourself that he was the one for you based solely on that sliver." She gaped at him but kept silent. "I know that's not exactly what you want to hear but you know me well enough to know I only speak the truth." She closed her mouth and turned her attention to the wood of the table. Enjolras sighed. "Look, I may not be the best with emotions but I can listen." He pulled out a napkin and scribbled something on it. He slid it over to her, "My cell number. Call or text me whenever you want to talk or just rant."

He placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Without another word, he stood and rejoined the Les Amis who were still celebrating finally being on winter break, leaving Eponine to think over his words. Was he right? True, she had dreamed about the perfect man swooping in and rescuing her from the hellhole she called her life. But was the rest true? Did she only fall for Marius because of a fantasy dream that she accomplished on her own? She stole a glance up and caught Enjolras' gaze. Ducking her head, she quickly packed up her things and rushed out the door of the café. The cold air hit her within seconds, telling her they truly were in the heart of winter. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself as she turned and started the walk back to her apartment. The entire eight minute walk, Enjolras' words kept replaying in her head. Even when she sat with a book on her lap wrapped in her warmest pajamas after a nice hot shower. Breaking out of her thoughts, she realized she'd been reading the same paragraph for half an hour.

She snapped the book shut. She couldn't concentrate Erin Morgenstern's dark magician battle **(A/N Whoever can tell me what book I'm talking about gets a shout-out in the second part!)** with Enjolras' voice insisting she didn't really love Marius. Her eyes drifted to her phone lying on the coffee table in front of her. The napkin Enjolras had written on was lying just under it. Against her better judgment, she grabbed both and quickly typed a message out, **(** _Eponine,_ **Enjolras)**

 _Hey. It's Eponine. Can I still take you up on that offer to talk?_

Immediately after she pressed send, she regretted it. What was she doing? The almighty Gabriel Enjolras had much better things to do than talk to her. That thought went away when she heard a chirp and saw a new message on her phone,

 **Sure. Let it out.**

Eponine stared at the screen in amazement. Enjolras actually kept his word to talk whenever. As she started typing, she felt a smile grow on her face. Eventually, they got off the subject of Marius and love and started talking about anything and everything. She found out they had similar tastes in music, books and movies. But not always the same opinion on them.

 _How the hell can you say Iron Man is better than Captain America?_

 **Because it's a known fact that he is.**

 _Oh please. Captain America could kick Iron Man's ass any day of the week._

Before she realized it, it was almost one in the morning. She had been texting Enjolras for almost six hours straight! It only seemed like a few minutes since she sent him that first text. She quickly typed a message,

 _Wow. We've been talking for almost six hours straight. I think it's time to call it a night. I should get to bed. And so should you._

 **Wow. And they say I'm made out of marble.**

 _Shut up and go to bed, Apollo._

 **You know I hate that name.**

 _:P Suffer. Talk to you tomorrow at the café?_

She hit send and went to her room. She plugged in her phone and set it on the nightstand before silently walking down the hall to check on her siblings. When she saw them both fast asleep on their respective beds, she returned to her room. Slipping under the covers, she let herself smile as she realized something. In the almost six hours she had been texting Enjolras, Marius never crossed her mind once. Maybe Enjolras was right. Maybe it was all in her head. But she couldn't help but still feel that stab of heartbreak whenever she thought of Marius with Cosette. Yet somehow, this time… it was duller. Just when the thought crossed her mind, her phone lit up, showing a new message.

 **Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world ;) Night!**

With that one text and emoticon, Eponine felt her whole body warm up and not because of the heater kicking on. That night, she fell asleep with a small smile on her face that had nothing to do with Marius.

* * *

 _December 21; Four days before Christmas_

In the three days that passed, Enjolras and Eponine began seeing each other more and more. They found ways to talk in the café even if she was working (though Cosette's father was helping her with her bills, she still liked to make her own money), and frequently texted each or called each other through the night. Eponine had to admit, she was seeing a whole other side to Enjolras. The world usually saw this cold, statue-like man but she was seeing the funny, warm-hearted side to him that no one got to see. Though she found that side to him extremely attractive, as any girl would, she still wonders why her heart skips a beat whenever he smiles at her and why she feels butterflies in her stomach when he looks at her or even just walks into the room. She couldn't possibly be falling for him? No, that was impossible. She felt the same way with him as with all the boys, now including Marius. As brothers. Nothing more, nothing less.

But she couldn't help the desperation in her voice when he walked into the café and spotted her behind the counter with her boss Musichetta and Cosette, "Enjolras! Thank the Lord! Get me out of this conversation!"

He eyed her curiously but before he could ask what the conversation was about, Cosette piped up, "This conversation would be done if you just agreed already!"

"Why would I agree to something stupid?" Eponine cried, plunking her head down on the counter in frustration.

"Can I just ask," Enjolras finally spoke up, "what are you trying to get her to agree to?"

"A stupid Christmas tradition they saw in a Hallmark movie." Eponine mumbled, still with her head to the counter.

Enjolras raised his eyebrows and looked to the two other girls for the explanation. "It's a Christmas tradition in Austria to celebrate the Feast of St. Thomas." Musichetta started, "Basically, if a spinster, aka the single ladies, follows a few simple steps before she goes to bed tonight, she'll dream about her future husband."

Eponine raised her head to meet Enjolras'. "You agree that it's stupid right?" She asked him.

Enjolras shrugged. "It sounds sorta silly but I can't help but wonder if it has some merit to it." He said sheepishly.

Eponine gaped at him. "You're kidding me right?" Enjolras shrugged again. She slapped his arm, "You're supposed to be on my side in this!"

Enjolras rubbed his arm where she hit him but couldn't help the smile that worked its way onto his face. "See Enjolras agrees that you should try it!" Cosette pressed.

"Why do I have to do it?" Eponine groaned.

"Because you're the only one of us who's single here." Musichetta told her.

Eponine sighed and blew some stray hair out of her face. "If I agree to do it tonight will you both please shut up about it?"

"Yes!" They shouted together.

Eponine groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "Then fine. I'll do it." She relented. Cosette and Musichetta squealed and clapped in excitement. "But I don't want to hear another word about it!" She glared menacingly at the two of them.

"This is going to be great!" Cosette squealed, picking up her back and hopping off the bar stool. "I'll text you the instructions tonight." With that, she turned and left.

Eponine turned her glare on Enjolras, "This is what happens when you're not on my side."

* * *

That night, Eponine stepped into her room and went to plug in her phone when a message vibrated on the screen. Before she could even see who it was from, another one popped up. Both texts read the same, _Don't forget about tonight! We'll be checking with Azelma to see if you do it!_ Cosette and Musichetta. Of course they would make sure she was doing it.

"Are you doing the spinster tradition?" Her sister's voice piped up from the doorway. Eponine groaned. And of course they would get her sister to check if she was actually doing it.

"Yes, Zelma." Eponine said tightly, turning to glare at her sister, "I'm about to pull up Cosette's instructions on this… stupid spinster tradition." Azelma raised her eyebrows at the hesitation but Eponine shooed her off, "Just go to bed. I'm doing it for Christ's sake." With a quick 'I'm watching you' signal, Azelma left the room leaving Eponine in silence. She didn't want to admit that after doing a bit of research and reading through some stories, that maybe, just maybe, Enjolras was right and this tradition did have some merit to it. She was actually getting a little jittery to try it tonight. What if she did end up having a dream about a possible future husband? What if it was a guy she couldn't stand and would never want to be with?

Groaning, she realized the only way to solve this was to do the freaking tradition that started this. She pulled up her messages on her phone and found Cosette's instructions. _Step 1: Climb into bed using a step-stool._ Eponine rolled her eyes. How was _that_ the first step? She went to the hall closet and pulled out a small step stool. Going back to her room, she set the stool next to her bed and climbed on top of the bed. She went back to the message. _Step 2: Still standing, remove your shoes._ Eponine quickly pulled off her slipper boots and held them in her hand. _Step 3: Spin around three times._ Eponine was starting to go back to the 'this tradition is idiot' sense of mind but did the turns either way. _Step 4: Throw your shoes at the bedroom door._ She threw the shoes against the door where they landed with a thump. _Final step: Sleep with your head at the foot of the bed and your feet at the head._

Eponine plugged her phone in to charge and flopped down on the bed. Grabbing one of her pillows, she placed it at the foot of her bed. Putting her head down and pulling the blanket around her, she let the dark of sleep overcome her and pray that if this tradition was right, her future husband would be someone decent.

The clock read 3:27 in the morning when Eponine jolted up in her bed, eyes wide. "No way." She breathed. She ran a hand through her ragged hair as she kept repeating, "No way, no how." She grabbed her pillow and threw it onto the head of the bed. Righting herself on the bed she finally spoke, "No way did I just dream about him. There is no way in hell that was him!" She flopped down on the pillows and thought over her dream. "My future husband is Enjolras?!"

* * *

 **Okay. Left you on a bit of a cliffhanger but truth be told I did not know how I was gonna end this. I kinda went with the Hallmark movie bit where she says she dreamt about the guy but we never see the dream. Anyways, part 2 should be up before Christmas and Red & Black after that. It's just I have finals and another story to write so… we'll see if I don't end up hating myself for this. Anyways, I hope you all liked this and please R&R but if it has to be criticism, I totally accept that. I get that it's my first Les Miserables fanfic but please let that criticism be constructive. Thank you and I'll see you soon!**

 **Quote of the Day: Christmas is the spirit of giving without a thought of getting. It is happiness because we see joy in people. It is forgetting self and finding time for others. It is discarding the meaningless and stressing the true values –Thomas S. Monson**

 **Song Suggestion: Last Christmas –Wham!**


	2. Part II

**Hey you guys! I'm back with part 2! I'm glad that so far I'm seeing that you guys aren't hating my take on these characters so that might push me to post a new story idea of mine after finishing this and a new chapter of Red & Black. So, none of you guess which Erin Morgenstern book I was talking about last chapter, so I will just tell you. It was his book, **_**The Night Circus.**_ **It's one of my absolute favorite books and it's so amazing so I seriously recommend you read it.**

 **Anyways, I know I'm cutting it really close with this chapter but I will hate myself if I don't get it up before Christmas. So even if this ends up getting published at 11:59 pm on December 24, I will still be happy. So without any further procrastination, here's the next and final part!**

* * *

 _December 22; Three days before Christmas_

Eponine felt like banging her head against the wall as she walked into the café the next morning. Her dream was still running on loop in her head. How could she have dreamt of Enjolras? Was it even Enjolras that she dreamed about? Oh, who was she kidding? She'd recognize that golden halo of curls and striking sapphire eyes anywhere. There was no doubt it was Enjolras. She stored her hat, coat and bag in the staff room in the back and put her apron on almost mechanically while her mind tried to process everything that she had seen in that dream.

No sooner than she had stepped up to the bar, Cosette burst into the café with Marius being dragged along. A few seconds later Courfeyrac, Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel, and Combeferre trailed in. Not wanting to answer the question she knew Cosette would ask, she turned and started to busy herself with the boys' usual orders. Cosette jumped onto one of the bar's stools with Marius remaining standing beside her. The rest of the boys sat at their usual table in the corner by the door and windows. Cosette folded her hands in front of her and Eponine could tell that she was just waiting for Marius to leave to ask. Eponine quickly finished Marius' caramel macchiato and handed it to him in a to-go cup, knowing that if he was standing, it meant he had to leave after getting it for one reason or another. He gave her the money owed, kissed Cosette on the cheek and rushed out after a quick "see you later" to the boys.

Just as Eponine turned to start working on the other orders, Cosette snapped and blurted, "Did you have a dream last night?"

Eponine sighed. She knew that question was coming. Why did she think it could be avoided? "I may have had a dream last night." She said distractedly as she mixed Combeferre's traditional peppermint mocha.

She winced when Cosette let out a squeal. She stayed silent until Cosette pushed, "Well? Don't leave me hanging! Tell me everything!"

Eponine ran a hand through her hair but just as she opened her mouth to speak, Musichetta came in and said in a strict tone, "Don't say anything about any dream until I get back out here." Eponine groaned. Musichetta made it back to the counter in record time and started helping Eponine with the drinks. "As the little blonde lark here said, tell us everything! What happened?"

"Well…" Eponine started unsurely, weighing her options. She decided to just rip the bandage off and get it over with. "We were in my apartment, just us. We were sitting on the couch and it was snowing outside." She started smiling subconsciously as she recalled the dream, "He had his arm wrapped around me and I was snuggled into his side as we were watching Netflix. We were just sitting and watching when he kissed the top of my head. And I realized I had never been kissed like that. Gentle and loving and everything was right with the world. It was… perfect."

Cosette and Musichetta's 'awww'ing at this brought her back into reality and she started the drinks again. "Okay. As much as we adored hearing that," Musichetta started.

"That wasn't exactly what we were looking for." Cosette finished. Eponine bit her lip, waiting anxiously for the inevitable. "Who was the guy? Was it someone we know?" Eponine stayed silent. Cosette and Musichetta squealed. "Oh my God. It was! Who?"

"Come on, Eppy! You have to tell us!" Musichetta insisted. Before Eponine could say a word, the bell on the door jingled and she froze as Enjolras came in and said his usual good morning to everyone before headed to the bar. Cosette and Musichetta both looked at each other with knowing smirks.

"Morning, 'Ponine." She sent him a small smile and quickly handed him his order. Regular coffee with two sugars and a splash of cream. Without his knowledge, she had added a shot of peppermint to the drink. It was a game she liked to play with him to screw with his normal routine. He eyed her silence curiously but took the coffee all the same and went to join the boys.

"Oh. My. GOD!" They both yelled at once. The boys turned to them in question but turned back when they realized it was just their usual behavior. Cosette started squealing, "Your future husband is…" Before she could say his name, Eponine slapped a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Okay. Yes." Eponine hissed in a whisper to them, "I did have a dream about Enjolras." The girls were about to squeal again when she silenced them. "But you cannot tell anyone about that. Especially him. Do you understand?" Both girls nodded. "Good. Now, 'Sette, I'm going to take my hand away. Promise not to squeal while I take the boys their coffee?" Cosette nodded. Eponine slowly took her hand off her mouth. When Cosette stayed silent, she nodded and picked up the tray with the finished coffee, heading to the Les Amis usually table.

Musichetta and Cosette eyed her interactions with Enjolras. It seemed slightly tensed, which was understandable, but there was still an undeniable chemistry between the two. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Cosette asked.

"Oh yeah." Musichetta nodded, "Operation: Enjonine is a go." They high-fived, a secret agreement to scheme over text later.

"Enjonine." Cosette mused, "I like it." Musichetta smiled victoriously as they continued to watch the soon-to-be happy couple.

* * *

 _December 25; Christmas day_

Warmth filled the decorated café as the Amis, including Cosette, Musichetta, and whatever girls Grantaire and Courfeyrac decided to date this week, celebrated the holiday with each other. Most of their parents either were away on business or didn't care. They were talking, some dancing with the girls they brought, exchanging gifts, or, Grantaire's favorite activity, drinking. Enjolras sat talking with Combeferre at their usual table. Even while he was paying attention, he kept sneaking glances at the door, hoping a certain brunette would walk through. The weight of her present kept him anchored as each minute passed. Combeferre noticed one of his glances towards the door and smirked, "Waiting for someone, Enj? Maybe someone who say, works here? Brunette with brown eyes?"

Enjolras managed a scoff and to lie through his teeth, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about 'Ferre."

Combeferre rolls his eyes. "Oh please. You haven't been able to stop glancing at the door since we came and a little lark told me that she helped you pick out a gift for said brunette with brown eyes who works here." Enjolras sent a glare to Cosette who was happily dancing with Marius. The 'little lark' couldn't keep her mouth shut. Combeferre snorted a laugh and clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll show."

Just as the words left his mouth, the bell above the door jingled and the three Thenardier siblings walked in. "'Vroche!" Courfeyrac shouted as he ran to scoop the little boy up into a hug. "Merry Christmas little buddy." He pulled out a bag full of fresh cookies with a bow on it.

"Of course." Eponine chided sarcastically, "Like he didn't have enough sugar in him already."

"Let the kid be, 'Ponine." Courfeyrac defended, "It's Christmas."

Eponine rolled her eyes but allowed Gavroche to tear open the bag and stuff two cookies in his mouth without a word. Feuilly came to take the girls coats. Azelma blushed as his hand brushed hers and followed him to take the coats to the back. When Enjolras finally got a good look at Eponine, his breath caught in his throat. There was no word in the English dictionary to describe how breathtaking she looked. Her hair was pinned up in a crown hairstyle with a few stray curls falling to frame her face. Her dress was his favorite color, blood red. It had a sweetheart neckline that connected to the transparent fabric covering her chest up to her neck and arms down to her wrist, both ending in solid red lining. The dress went to her knees showing off the red ankle boots to match. The gold glitter sprinkled around the hem and neckline made her brown eyes shine brighter than usual.

When he finally caught her eye, she smiled that million dollar smile of hers, complete with the dimples, and rushed over to him. He stood and met her with a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter, almost as if she didn't want to let go. "Eponine, you look… amazing." Enjolras finally managed to stutter out.

"Wow. If I knew that wearing a nice dress and doing my hair was all it took to make the great Gabriel 'Apollo' Enjolras speechless, I would've done it a while ago." She commented in her signature sarcastic tone.

Enjolras scoffed and Combeferre eyed the two with interest. Eponine Thenardier just made the almighty Enjolras smile and laugh. No girl had ever been able to do that in his entire life. This girl was special to Enjolras in more ways than one. With a smirk, Combeferre silently left the table as Eponine and Enjolras took two seats and began a conversation. In a few moments he returned with two steaming mugs and placed in front of them. Eponine said a small thank you and turned back to Enjolras. Combeferre tried to hold back a comment. She was in as deep as he was. Without a word he left the couple to their talking.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "I don't usually wear stuff like this but Cosette designed the dress and made it for me. She said it matched a present someone was going to give me."

Enjolras groaned. "God dammit Cosette!" He muttered, "She can keep your secrets no problem but I trust her once and she blabs it to everyone."

"It's your present?" Eponine exclaimed, a smile widening on her face. She started bouncing up and down in her seat like Gavroche on a sugar high and poking him in the chest. "Oooh! Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

He smiled and swatted her hands away. "Not yet." Her smile fell. "It's kinda personal so I don't want to give it to you in front of all the boys."

Eponine nodded at the explanation and took a sip on the mug in front of her. On first taste, it was hot chocolate but her eyes widened as a sharp taste hit her tongue. "Is that brandy in there?" She questioned.

Enjolras casually took a sip of his and nodded. "Yep. Most likely Grantaire's work." He rolled his eyes. "You know about him and the bottle."

"Do I ever?" Eponine agreed. "There was this one time…" and she launched into a story. She and Enjolras sat like that for the rest of the party, talking, laughing, and occasionally socializing with the other guests. But most of them realized what was going on between the two and decided to give them their space. Before Eponine realized it, it was 30 minutes till midnight. "Sorry, Enj. You'd know I'd love to stay but I have to get 'Zelma and Gav home." She stood and called into the small crowd, "Zelma! Get our coats and Gav! We're leaving in a little." There were groans from everyone as Azelma rushed to the back to get the coats. "Yes I know, you all love and adore my presence but my siblings need to get to bed." Azelma came back in with Gavroche on her heels and handed Eponine her coat. As she slipped it on, she turned back to Enjolras, "Pick this up tomorrow?"

"How about continue it?" He smirked, "I'll walk you guys home." Eponine opened her mouth to protest but decided she liked the idea of him being sweet enough to walk them home. She nodded and he held open the door for them. She dipped into a mock curtsy and headed out. The eight minute walk seemed all too short for Eponine once they reached the door of the apartment.

She ushered the siblings in and closed the door to finish up the night with Enjolras. "So… since we're alone now, can I get my present?" Enjolras chuckled at her impatience and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small gold box and handed it to her. She gently lifted the lid. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp at the present. Inside was a briolette shaped ruby on a sterling silver chain. A silver band wrapped around the ruby in a spiral making the red even richer. "Enjolras, it's… beautiful." She whispered.

"I'm glad you like it." Enjolras took the chain out of the box and she got the hint. She turned and pulled her hair out of the way so that he could clip it into place. "Cosette was right." He joked, "It does match your dress." Eponine let out a small laugh before turning serious. He eyed her with concern, "Eponine? You okay?"

Eponine took a deep breath and attempted to still her nerves. It was now or never. "Enjolras, you know that spinster tradition Cosette and Musichetta made me do a few nights ago?" He nodded. "And you know how you said it might have some merit to it?" He nodded again, not knowing where she was headed with this. "Well, you were right. It did. I had a dream about someone that night."

"Really?" She nodded, not trusting her voice. "Who?"

She took another deep breath and nervously pushed a stray curl behind her ear. "Enjolras, please promise me that what I saw or do in the next few minutes won't ruin our friendship, what we have right now."

Enjolras raised his eyebrows in question. "'Ponine, you're kinda scaring me but you know nothing will wreck what we have here."

"Good." She said. Without another word, she turned to face him and pressed her lips against his. Enjolras' eyes widened in surprise and she started to think she had messed everything up. Just as she was about to pull away, Enjolras wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in, keeping her lips on his. Eponine gripped his shirt bringing him as close as possible as he tangled his fingers in her brunette curls. Both felt like fireworks were going off inside them. Only when air became completely necessary did they pull away. For a few moments they stood just taking each other in and processing what had just happened. "Wow." Eponine finally breathed, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Enjolras said just as breathlessly. "So I was the one you dreamed about?"

Eponine nodded. "I don't know how or why. But all I know is, I was feeling something for you before the dream and now… now it's on a completely different level." She groaned at her inability to form words in front of this one guy and he instinctively pulled her tighter against him. "It's just… I want to be with you, Enjolras. I don't think I've ever felt like this about a guy before. Please tell me that that kiss meant something to you too."

"Don't worry. It did." He cradled one of her cheeks in his palm and placed a gentle, short kiss on her. "Eponine, I want this, us, as much as you do." She smiled so wide she thought she would split her face and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching.

"You really didn't realize you were the one I dreamed about?" Enjolras shook his head. Eponine laughed. "Look at that. Cosette was right twice. She can keep my secrets. Just not yours." Enjolras rolled his eyes at her. "Merry Christmas, Enjolras." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Eponine." He whispered back, stealing another kiss from her.

* * *

 **Quote of the Day: Christmas only comes once a year. The love I have for you comes only once in a lifetime –Unknown**

 **Song Suggestion: The Heart of Christmas –Matthew West**


End file.
